The Next Big Thing
by LibbyVanHelsing
Summary: The saga of Libby being in the WWE with her boyfriend, Roman Reigns continues. Can the Shield work out? Why is The Authority after Libby? What's up with Adam Rose?
1. Chapter 1

Friday Night Smackdown

Libby was sitting on a crate backstage in her SWAT gear and wearing an eye patch talking to AJ Lee. "So you have a match tonight against Rosa Mendes?"

"Yep! But it'll be over before she knows it," AJ said holding her title belt up on her left shoulder. "I saw your match last night, it was good."

"Yeah I enjoyed it. I did not enjoy having to fight against Paige."

"Hey, I wouldn't really trust Paige. You saw what she did to me didn't you?"

"Yeah but she just wants your title belt." AJ stood up from the crate.

"I'm just saying, Libby. Paige is not one to be trusted." AJ looked around. "So where's your boyfriend," she said with one of her little girl smiles. AJ turned and skipped away. Libby didn't know what to think of with the things that AJ said. Libby knew that right now AJ and Paige were not on good terms with each other, so maybe AJ is just saying stuff to drive a wedge between Libby and Paige. Libby didn't really know AJ that well, but what she did know is what everyone in the locker room says about her and that is that she is crazy. Libby just shook it off and started walking around backstage.

As much as Libby tried to ignore AJ's warning, she couldn't help but think about it. Libby was deep in thought and not really paying attention about where she was going. The show would be starting soon and she would be a guest on Miz Tv. Libby started recalling her memories of the past few months and as if at the flick of a switch, she realized something. Right at that moment Libby was turning a corner and walked straight into to someone. "I am so sorry," Libby said looking, only to find that the person she had walked into was none other than Seth Rollins. "Oh it's you," she said rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see you too. What's with the eye patch?" Libby lifted it up to reveal her black eye. "Damn."

"Yeah all thanks to your pal Randy Orton."

"So where are you headed?" Libby threw him a disgusted look.

"None of your business."

"All right fine! But before you leave I just wanted to say, we make a good team don't we?" Seth asked with a smile on his face.

"Seth stop it!" Libby did not appreciate the advances he was making. "We had a good match. That doesn't make us a team. What happened last night will never happen again. I don't trust you Seth!" Libby could tell that made Seth mad. "I don't appreciate you coming to defend me either, just leave me alone."

"Is there a problem here?" Both Libby and Seth turned to find Roman walk towards them. Libby gave sigh of relief.

"Nope, he was just leaving," she said turning back to Seth. Seth gave her one last look before walking away. Libby turned to Roman.

"What was that all about?" Libby started shaking her head.

"Nothing, just Seth being Seth."

"Well come on they want you near gorilla." Roman grabbed Libby's hand and the two walked away.

* * *

The Miz walked out on stage and accepted the boos from the WWE Universe. He took his place and the ring and gave his little acceptance speech for winning the IC title, as if we haven't heard it before. "Now I would like to introduce my guest for tonight, Libby." Libby's music hit and she walked out from gorilla and threw her arms up for the WWE Universe. Roman accompanied Libby to the ring. Libby grabbed a mic and took a seat while Roman stood behind her. "Thank you Libby for coming on my show."

"Well, thank you for having me Miz."

"I've seen what you've done since you've made it to the WWE and I must say that some of it is impressive."

"Well thank you Mi"-

"But it's not as impressive as the Marine 4 is going to be or my victory at Battleground when I because the new Intercontinental Champion!" Libby turned to glance at Roman and then shot The Miz a dirty look for cutting her off. The crowd booed. "So Libby, let's have a look back at all you've done here in the WWE." The Miz gestured towards the Titantron where a montage of Libby started playing. It showed close-ups of Libby being a Rosebud for Adam. Then Libby's debut and some of the matches with her and Adam. "It looks here like the two of you had a little thing for each other and even became a team. But Adam didn't satisfy you enough because you started looking elsewhere," Miz said to the WWE Universe. The montage then jumped to footage of Redacted interfering in Roman's matches and clips of Libby and Roman backstage. Then the unveiling of Redacted's identity. "Well I guess didn't like not knowing who his secret admirer was. It brought a smile to Libby and Roman's face to watch the footage but those smiles went away with The Miz's commentary.

"That is not at all what happened!" Libby said in the mic.

"Oh, oh, oh. Just wait Libby there's more."

"No! I don't want to see anymore footage," Libby said while getting up from her seat. "The only thing that I want right now is answers and I'm going to get them tonight. So Adam, you better get your fisted ass out here right now and start talking!" The Miz leaned back on the ropes with a smirk on his face. All he was interested in was starting trouble. Libby and Roman stood side by side in the ring waiting for Adam.

Adam's music started playing and he walked out without his Rosebuds. He kept a watchful eye on Libby and Roman as he walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring. He grabbed a mic and had a very sorrowful look on his face. "Libby, just calm down. You need to understand that everything I did was for your own good."

"My own good! I'm broke and it is all because of you!" The crowd started going crazy and Adam had to take a deep breath before speaking again.

"Come on Libby, just stop. This isn't you! You're not a lemon."

"YES I AM! And it's all your fault! Now start talking!" Adam didn't say anything. He just stared down at Libby.

"Well Adam," started The Miz, "If you can't find the words to speak then this footage can just speak for you." The Miz gestured towards the Titantron again. Footage of Stephanie McMahon and Adam having a discussion backstage started to play.

"So we have a deal then?" said Stephanie. "You're going to do the Authority a favor and get rid of that Libby." To which Adam agreed. Libby was in shock from watching it. She and Roman both turned to Adam who had look on his face like a child gets when they get caught sticking their hands in the cookie jar.

"Where did you get that footage!" Adam yelled at The Miz. The Miz just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Adam turned back to Libby and Roman. "Oh don't even act surprised!" Adam said pointing to Roman, "You knew about it the whole time!"

"What?" Libby said stepping away from Roman. Roman confessed but Libby was still in shock to really react. "Adam I just can't believe you! After all we've been through, you go and sell out to the Authority!"

"Libby I had no other choice. It was either I destroy you or Kane."

"Adam! You don't stab your friends in the back!" Libby was furious.

"Libby. It may not have been the highlight of my career but you seem to be managing well without me." Adam said looking at Roman. Roman grew angry and started walking towards Adam. Libby stopped him.

"Adam." Libby started looking at him with evil eyes. "You better pray that someone pours some sugar on me, because I'm only getting sour and sour. Eventually I'm going to get rotten and you won't even be able to handle it. Don't be a Rosebud everyone," Libby said to the crowd and then faced Adam again. "Because the only thing that you're going to do is wilt." Libby threw done her mic and left the ring. Roman trailed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello there beautiful" Roman said to Libby as he approached her by the pool. Libby looked up from her magazine and smiled at Roman. The two had some time for them to lay back and relax before having to head to the next city for RAW. They spent the whole day together working out, training, and just seeing what the city had to offer. Libby's eye was doing better but there was still bruising. Libby threw out the eye patch, because she didn't like how it made her look like a pirate. Instead she's been wearing sun glasses to hide the bruise so that people don't assume that it came from Roman.

"Hey!" She said as Roman sat down in her lounge seat behind her. Libby threw her magazine to the floor as Roman leaned back in the chair and pulled her towards him. They laid there in the chair joking around and teasing each other. "Haha, stop it, that tickles. Here," Libby picked up her cell phone, "selfie time." Libby snapped a photo of them and posted it on Twitter and Instagram.

"Do you enjoy traveling with me?"

"Are you kidding? Yeah! It feels great to sleep in a real bed. Do you enjoy me standing at ringside for you?"

"With the way that you cheer me on, yeah. You might want to tone it down with interfering though," Roman said as he started taking Libby's shades off of her. He studied her bruise, "I don't like seeing you like this."

"I know, but I can't help but fight for my man," she said with a smile on her face.

"Well, be sure to do it where you don't get hurt so much." Libby smiled at his concern for her. He's been showing her his soft side a bit lately, but has a much more tougher side to him.

"It all comes with the business." Libby stood up from the chair and started to stretch facing the pool. She turned to face Roman and held her hand out. "Come on, time to show me that move you were talking about teaching me."

"Uh, but training is over," Roman said, imitating a little kid. Libby giggled.

"Come on, you didn't get to show me earlier." Roman took her hand and started getting up. Libby turned and jumped into the pool and Roman jumped in after. Libby started swimming around a bit before Roman had her standing in the middle of the pool.

"Okay, I like the finisher you have now but eventually those Divas are going to see it coming. You don't really do submission holds from what I've seen."

"I'm trying to find one that I can make unique to me."

"I get it. Now what I'm about to show you, you can use it to switch up your game plan."

"Okay." Roman then directed Libby to stand at his side. "Now when your opponent approaches you from the side, you're going to put them in a head lock like this," Roman locked his arm around Libby's neck and quickly gave her a smooch on her head. "Then you're going to run in a circle with them," he slowly moved around the pool with her, "and when you get back to the starting point, jump up and," Libby quickly held her breath as she went face first into the water. She surfaced after five seconds, coughing and wiping her hair out of her eyes.

"Okay," she said nodding her head. "I think I can do that."

"Alright. We'll work on it at the arena tomorrow, so that you maneuver it better."

* * *

Libby and Roman arrived to the arena two hours before the show started to see what was assigned for them to do and work on their moves. The two weren't given word yet about the card for the night but Libby heard that Adam would be having a dark match. "Ooh, another night to rain." Roman and Libby headed down to the ring to get a good warm up going in their work out gear. Roman showed Libby the full effect of his move, which is called Check Mate, and allowed her to practice it on him. Every few minutes they would stop and start messing around with each other but for the most part the warm up was serious. After Libby managed to maneuver the Check Mate perfectly the couple sat on the apron for a breather.

"Heeey Libby!" said a very cheerful voice. Libby looked up the ring and saw Paige skipping towards her with a smile on her face. Libby wasn't sure what to make of this situation, with how Paige has been acting lately and what AJ warned her about.

"Hi Paige," Libby said, trying her best to smile. Paige stopped skipping when she reached Libby and stood there smiling at both her and Roman.

"So are you guys ready for tonight? I think it will be big." With the tone in Paige's voice, Libby was on her guard.

"We will be once they tell us if we are even competing tonight," said Roman. Paige started batting her eye lashes towards Roman and Libby didn't like it at all.

"Don't you have someone to go mimic?" Libby asked, not holding back on her tone. Paige looked at her and continued smiling.

"No silly." Paige said before sitting next to Libby.

A little while later Libby and Roman made their way back to the locker rooms to change into their gear for the night. Libby thought long and hard about how she could sabotage Adam's match tonight. So far she couldn't think of anything good but she finally found her answer when she opened her dufflebag and found her Exotic Express gear was still sitting at the bottom of it. "Okay."

* * *

Adam was winning his match against Titus O'Neil. Titus was laying on the mat and crawling to the turn buckle to get to his feet. Adam set up for his "Choo Choo" in the opposite corner but was distracted be the sight he saw outside of the ring. Libby was sitting with her legs cross on the barricade in front of the time keeper's area with a bag of marshmallows in her lap. She was wearing her exotic express gear and had her hair in pigtails. She was looking around as if completely oblivious of the action going on inside the ring. Adam started yelling at her but Libby just ignored him. Once she made eye contact with Adam, Libby tossed the marshmallows aside and hopped off the barricade. Libby looked around at the audiences as they cheered for her with a smile on her face. Libby looked back at Adam who continued to yell at her. Libby started mocking Adam by prancing around the ring the same way that he does. Libby headed up the ramp, past the rosebuds. She past Bunny and stopped. She pulled out two carrots out of her waist line and started waving them in Bunny's face. Libby used the carrots to lure Bunny backstage, ignoring the shouts from Adam and was pleased to hear Titus O'Neil's music playing. Libby smiled at Adam's defeat as she gave Bunny the carrots. Adam was sitting in the middle of the ring, looking disappointed at Libby. Libby just flashed her vicious smile at him before turning around walking through the curtain.


	3. Chapter 3

Libby ran through backstage and into the locker room to change ring gear. She pulled off the hair bands and whipped her hair back and forth to lose the part. Once her vest and shorts were on Libby ran from backstage and up flights of stairs to Roman. He was wetting his hair and waiting for his que to walk out to the ring. Libby took the time to catch her breath, RAW was starting. They paced back and forth as they heard The Authority make a speech to the WWE Universe. Roman's music started playing and they walked out into the crowd. Roman descended the stairs first and Libby followed behind him. As they made their way down the stairs, a little kid jumped out and hugged Roman, which stalled him. Libby couldn't help but smile, it was completely adorable. Roman took a few more steps before he stopped and stared at The Authority. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a microphone. Libby stood up two steps behind Roman with her eyes fixated on the Authority. "Randy Orton claims the viper is back. That means I took everything the viper had last week and I'm still standing RIGHT HERE! And Hunter, you say you're all about great deals well I have one for you. I'm going to come down there to that ring and beat the Viper's ass for free, TONIGHT!" Libby smiled at Randy Orton throwing a fit in the ring.

"Alright hey calm down. Randy you got Roman Reigns, but at Summerslam. Tonight Roman Reigns will be facing The Demon, Kane. That match will be a Last Man Standing match. I expect to see a demon tonight so Roman, don't go anywhere because that match starts now." Roman was ready for anything. Roman and Libby made their way down the stairs. When they got to the barricade Roman climbed over then turned around, wrapped his arm around Libby's waist and lifted her over the barricade. The crowd loved it and Libby couldn't stop blushing.

The match started with Roman having the upper hand on Kane. Libby stood at ringside cheering Roman on. Libby kept a watchful eye on Kane and stood clear of him. If anyone intimidated Libby, it was Kane. Kane turned the tables on Roman and the match spilled outside of the ring. Kane delivered a beating on Roman throughout the entire match, but it wasn't enough to keep Roman down. He used a chair, the steel steps and even sent Roman through a table. "Come on Roman! Come on get up!" Libby yelled as she stood at ringside next to Roman laying on the broken table. The ref counted to 5 and Roman started moving. Roman struggled to get to his feet but he beat the ten count. Kane was frustrated and grabbed the chair he had set up on the turnbuckle. Kane laid the chair down in the middle of the ring and set Roman up for a side suplex, but Roman reversed Kane's advances and hit Kane with a DDT onto the chair. Libby jumped up and down for Roman. Roman hit Kane with a Superman Punch as soon as Kane got to his feet.

Kane laid there on the mat and Roman sat in the corner. "What are you doing?!" Libby yelled at the referee. "Start counting!" The referee just stood there over Kane. "Why aren't you doing your job? COUNT!" Kane was back on his feet and Roman waited for him to turn around for a spear. Roman pulled the trigger and charged at Kane. Before Roman could hit, Kane grabbed a hold of his neck for the choke slam. "NOOO!" Roman got out of the choke slam, slingshot himself off the ropes and sent Kane on his back with a spear. Kane was down for the count as Roman stood on his feet. Libby started jumping up and down when the referee counted ten. Roman threw his arms up in victory with the ref and climbed onto the turnbuckle for the fans. Libby climbed into the ring with a huge smile on her face and clapped her hands for Roman's victory. Roman climbed off the turnbuckle and embraced Libby in a hug. He relished in his victory more before the two left the ring and headed backstage. "You were so great out there. Kane really did have the upper hand on you but you fought through."

"Yeah it was pretty exhausting," he said, taking deep breaths. Libby smiled up at him. Then something caught her eye.

"Roman come here," she said, gesturing to his head. Roman leaned down and Libby saw the blood. "Oh gosh, you're bleeding! You got busted open out there." Roman touched his head and then looked at his hand to see the blood. The two walked to the trainer's room to have a medic check out Roman's wound. He had to have six staples. As the medic went to work on Roman, Libby left to find Dean.

She found him alone in a hallway surrounded by WWE equipment. "Hey Dean!" He nodded his head at her as she walked closer to him. "Getting ready for your match tonight?"

"Oh yeah. I'm going to do whatever I can to win this challenge tonight."

"Well you're competing first, so you have to set the bar. Just don't set it too high."

"I'm going to win."

"Do you want me to come out there with you? After all, we are The Shield."

"Look Libby, I didn't want to be the one to do this, but we are not The Shield. Me and Roman are just too focused on our separate agendas. I understand your whole intentions for us, but it just isn't happening."

"Okay, but we're still going to have each other's backs, Dean. I want to be there for you."

"You can be, just not tonight." Libby understood everything that Dean was telling her. She's been noticing it for days that Dean and Roman are both doing good with their singles careers. It showed Libby that they don't really need to be The Shield to be great or get over with the fans. "When we need you, will you be there?" Dean looked at Libby for what felt like a whole minute, then started nodding his head yes.

"Yeah." Libby smiled and then walked away. Libby's been having a rough time trusting people around here, but Roman, Dean, and herself have all been through the same thing, so she knew there was common ground for them. She could count on them, Roman especially.


	4. Chapter 4

Libby stood backstage in her ring gear, stretching. She was wearing her knee high boots, black short shorts, black tank top, black SWAT vest, black gloves, and knee pads. She wore her hair in two French braids. Tonight for Main Event Libby would be in a match against Alicia Fox. Libby was ready to get out there and get in the ring. She fought against Alicia before and knew this would be a no brainer. Paige walked over to Libby with a smile on her face, "Hey bestie! Ready for your match tonight?" Libby stared suspiciously at Paige.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry Paige, but Adam ruined trust for me."

"You can trust me Libby."

"Like AJ trusted you?"

"What are you talking about? Me and AJ are bestfriends."

"You have an interesting way of treating your friends." Paige started laughing then hooked her arm around Libby's neck.

"Now Libby. I would never do anything to hurt you." Paige smiled as she let Libby go and skipped away. Libby watched Paige as she left and just shook her head.

Libby's music qued and she walked out from behind the curtain with her fists in the air and accepted whatever the audience did for her. Whether they were booing or cheering, Libby didn't care. She walked down the ramp to her music and rolled into the ring. She faced the crowd as she climbed on the ropes and draped on leg over. She held up her fist of justice and smiled. Alicia's music started playing as Libby climbed off the ropes. Alicia made her way to the ring and the two women stood their ground as the ref signaled the bell.

Both women leaped forward at each other and locked themselves in a neck hold. Alicia threw Libby down on her back and started head butting her. After four head butts Alicia released Libby and stood up. Libby struggled getting to her feet and could hear Alicia laughing at her attempts. Alicia reached down and grabbed Libby by the ears and threw her across the ring. Libby laid there on her side as the ref started to yell at Alicia. Alicia walked over to Libby and hoisted her to her feet before throwing her into the turnbuckle. Alicia charged at Libby but Libby countered with a super kick. Alicia stepped backwards while holding her face. Alicia turned back to Libby and started to go after her again, but Libby seized the opportunity by applying a tornado DDT on Fox. As Alicia laid there Libby crawled on top of her for the pin. 1-2- Alicia kicked out.

Libby rolled off Alicia and over to the apron. Both women took their time to get their composure back. Libby used the ropes to sit up with her legs still inside the ring while her upper body was on the outside. The referee was busy checking on Alicia and didn't see Adam Rose crawling out from under the ring on the side where Libby was. Libby was starting to use the second rope to lift her body up when Adam grabbed two handfuls of Libby's hair and yanked her off the apron. Libby fell backwards and hit the floor hard. The referee signaled the bell for a DQ when he caught the last seconds of Libby falling off the apron. The referee assisted Alicia out of the ring as Adam picked Libby up and rolled her inside. Libby laid flat on her back in pain while Adam walked in circles around her. He had this dark look in his eyes.

Adam pulled Libby to the center of the ring and got down on one knee. He took Libby's head in both of his hands and held her to his chest as he whispered in her ear. "Do you think you're the only one who can cause harm or ruin a match?" Libby started kicking her legs, hoping he would let her go. She's seen what he could do when he was Leo Kruger. Adam threw her head down and Libby immediately started to hold it. Adam stood up and yelled, "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HUMILIATE ME ANYMORE!" Libby tried getting up and managed to be on her knees when Adam lifted her to her feet.

Adam locked his fingers in Libby's hair and yanked her head back as he stood in front of her. Libby started pleading with him and was shaking her head no. "Oh, what's that?" Adam said, taunting her. A tear dripped from Libby's eye. Adam bent down to set up a Samoan driver, Libby started to scream. The crowd's mood switched as Adam lifted Libby off the mat. Before Adam could send Libby onto the mat, Roman was running down the ramp to Libby's rescue. Adam let Libby go and bolted out of the ring. Libby laid there as Roman leaped over her and after Adam, but he stopped as he saw Adam disappear into the audience. Roman turned back to Libby and kneels down beside her.

"I'm sorry. I should have been out here for you when the match started." Roman held Libby close to him. Libby hugged him and patted him on the back as if to say "It's okay." Roman released Libby and she started to roll towards the ropes to get out. Roman quickly climbed out of the ring and started to assist Libby. She sat on the apron and Roman picked her up and carried her to gorilla. Libby was not going to let Adam get away with this.

* * *

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm trying my best to get on track with Summerslam right around the corner. I have a bit in store for this story and I hope you enjoy it. I'm making polls about the story but I'm still new to this so I'm not sure where the polls pop up. Any info about that would help. Keep stopping by for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys enjoy this. I have a poll posted on my profile so when you're done reading this go check it out and vote!**

* * *

SmackDown

Libby and Roman were sitting in their locker room teasing each other when Renee Young walked in. "Excuse me, but Libby I just came here to ask you if you wouldn't mind being interviewed tonight?"

"Sure I don't mind. I don't think I've really been interviewed by you before. Wait it is for you right?"

"Yeah."

"Then yeah I don't mind at all." Renee smiled and walked out of the locker room. This could be interesting. When going in for an interview you're never too sure what you will be asked but Libby and Renee were on good terms, so Libby knew this interview would be not be like anything that happened on MizTv. Libby walked over to her bag and started pulling out her gear. Roman stood next to her doing the same thing as they placed their gear on the bench between them. As Roman pulled his vest out and placed it down, his eyes went to the gear next to his.

"So what are you going to do with this?" Roman said as he picked up Libby's Exotic Express gear. Libby turned to look and just stared at it for a few seconds.

"I'm not quite sure. Yeah I get the after taste of betrayal just by looking at it, but it is the gear that I made my debut in. I'm still deciding what to do with it." Roman just shrugged his shoulders and put the gear back down on the bench. Libby pulled out her SWAT gear and started getting dress. Afterwards she sat there and waited for Roman to finish up. Libby did her hair with half of it up. She was working on her makeup when Roman finished getting ready. He watched her for a bit before speaking.

"Have you thought about a different vest?" Libby looked up at him a little surprised.

"What?"

"Yeah, you know a new design, maybe a color scheme." Libby smiled and put her makeup down.

"Roman I like the vest I have now."

"But it's The Shield and I know you tried bringing us back together but now is just not the time. You're my girl right?" Libby couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face.

"Roman that's really sweet. But I believe in The Shield and that it can be rebuild. That's why I wear this vest." Roman wasn't going to argue with that so he just left it alone.

* * *

Twenty minutes after the show started Libby and Roman stood with Renee backstage for her interview. As soon as the camera's started rolling Renee began the interview. "Libby for the past few weeks, we have seen you getting revenge on Adam Rose for his attack on you, will this ever end?" Libby broke her composer with a smile.

"Renee, Adam betrayed me. Do you really think I will just let that slide? How would feel if the person you trusted over everyone else stabs you in the back and sells out to the Authority? Roman knows exactly how I feel and what I'm going through. That's why work so well together" Libby said with a smile as she glanced at Roman.

"At Main Event Adam seemed to have given you payback as he attacked you during your match against Alicia Fox. Has this settled the score between you two?" Libby threw her head back and laughed.

"Renee, I don't ever"- Libby was cut off as Adam and his Rosebuds danced towards them. Libby and Roman looked like they would attack at any second.

"Hello Renee, Roman, Lemon," said Adam as he removed his lollipop from his mouth.

"Adam" Libby said through gritted teeth. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, what? I don't speak lemon." Libby and Roman just started at Adam as he started laughing.

"Well maybe you'll understand this." Libby threw herself Adam and started punching him to the ground. Roman pulled Libby off and threw her over his shoulder as the Rosebuds helped Adam to his feet. "No! This isn't over Adam!" Libby yelled as she fought her way off of Roman's shoulder. Libby landed on her feet but Roman still had a strong arm around Libby's waist. "I challenge you! I challenge you, Adam Rose, to a match at SUMMERSLAM!" Adam went off as Roman started to walk away with Libby.

"Are you nuts!? You're crazy!" Adam yelled at Libby as Roman took her away.

Roman waited until they were in a seclude area before letting Libby go. "What are you thinking?!" Libby leaned against a wall. "You can't have a match against Adam."

"Why not? I can take him. I know I can. He thinks he can get away with everything he's done to me but he's wrong."

"Libby they're not going to let you have a match against him at Summerslam."

"I think that is exactly what Stephanie McMahon wants. The Authority is out to get me but I'm going to fight back!" Libby walked away with anger. She needed a breather and walked to find a beverage, whether it was coffee or water, she didn't care. Libby found a water cooler and started pouring herself a cup. As her cup was filling up, Libby could feel a presence behind her. This was confirmed when she felt another body pressed up against hers. "Roman I'm sorry for snapping but I'm not"- Libby began as she turned around but stopped as she grew horrified to find that it was Seth standing behind her.

"Don't look so surprised to see me," Seth said with a smile. Libby stepped back but found herself going nowhere, as she bumped into the cooler. Seth stepped closer to Libby and almost had her pinned against the cooler, which caused Libby to become very uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" Libby asked nervously. She didn't like the look in his eyes. He was smiling at her.

"I'm just giving you what you want. We both know what that is." Before Libby could stop him, Seth took a hold of her and started kissing Libby. Libby acted on instinct and hit Seth on the side of his head with her Styrofoam cup filled with water to break the kiss. Seth backed away as the spilled down his side.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Libby yelled before storming away while wiping her face. She couldn't believe that Seth would actually cross a boundary and kiss her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay I think I want it over here." Libby said as she and Roman stood in Libby's new apartment. It was a one bedroom apartment that was big enough for just Libby. It was in Tampa, Florida and Libby was ready to finally have a stable place for herself.

"I'm going to miss having you as my roommate, even if it was for only a few weeks."

"Weeks?" Libby joked "More like five days, with our work schedule." Libby looked around her living room space. They already managed to set up her bedroom and now it was time for the living room. Libby didn't buy much for her apartment but she had enough to get herself started. Libby needed stability. It was too early in their relationship for Libby and Roman to be around each other all the time. "Roman we both know we can't live together, it's just too soon. Besides, didn't you see the way Eva Marie and JoJo were to each other when they had to do everything together?" Roman laughed at Libby referring to Total Divas. "Oh and let's not forget. You're the reason why they wear bronzer," Libby said in a mocking voice about Eva Marie.

"Oh man, don't even bring that up." Libby laughed. She knew that if there was one thing he wasn't such a fan of, it was getting caught on camera with the Total Divas. He's always trying to avoid them and Libby doesn't really hang around the divas to get caught on camera. The couple spent the day moving furniture into the apartment and christening it. By the end of the day Libby was happy with the move. She's able to move on with her life.

* * *

Raw 4/11/2014 Hulk Hogan's Birthday!

Libby walked around backstage wearing her SWAT gear and full of excitement. She always wanted to meet the Immortal Hulk Hogan and today she would. She felt this amazing feeling go through her as she knew how awesome it was to be here celebrating Hogan's birthday. Libby walked past several of the Divas with smile on her face as she waved to them, hello. She really looked forward to tonight. Not just because it was Hogan's birthday, but also because it was the last Monday before SummerSlam and Libby was going to issue her challenge to Adam again. She knew that he couldn't resist.

"Hello AJ," Libby said as she found AJ sitting on a crate with her Divas Championship. AJ looked up and smiled at Libby.

"Hello."

"I saw you have a match tonight. Are you ready for it."

"Did you see who my opponent is of course I'm ready. Eva sucks." Libby couldn't help but agree. In the short time that Libby has known Eva Marie, she has yet to see Eva fight a decent match. Libby stood there and chatted with AJ until the two were interrupted by Paige. Paige walked up to them with a smile on her face that went from ear to ear.

"Oh look, it's my two best friends." Libby and AJ didn't say anything. "You know I was thinking. Once this is all over, you know once I take my title back from you, AJ and who knows, Libby, maybe you and Roman will break up, don't drown your sorrows because then the three of us could just join a team. You know how badass that would be for the three of us to form a team. Three anti-Divas against the Total Divas. Sounds like a good idea right?" This did not set well with either AJ or Libby.

"Why would Roman and I break up?"

"Hey, I'm just saying. You know as well as anyone that people are willing to do anything in this business to get to the top." Paige continued to smile while Libby scowled. Paige turned and skipped away. Libby turned and face AJ for some relief but the only thing that AJ did was give her a look as if to say, _I told you so._

* * *

Tonight's schedule had Roman booked in a handicap match against Rybaxel. Libby and Roman headed upstairs to make their entrance for the match. Libby enjoyed the buzz she got from walking through the fans, she just didn't care so much for all of the touching. The two heard Roman's music play and they made their way to the ring. Libby hopped over the barricade before Roman and waited for him. The two climbed into the ring and Libby draped herself onto the top rope and threw her fist up while Roman stood on the turnbuckle. The arena went nuts. Before climbing out of the ring Libby quickly gave Roman a smooch on the lips and took her spot at ringside.

Libby rallied the crowd for Roman and would even beat on the mat to get him fired up. "Come on Roman!" It came down to a point when both Curtis Axel and Ryback had Roman outside the ring. Axel and Ryback took turns throwing Roman into the steel post. Libby couldn't take it and tried to intervene. She stepped from around the ring towards the three men at the exact same time that Rybaxel double teamed and threw Roman into the post. The result: Rybaxel instead threw Roman into Libby, causing Libby to fall backwards into the post.

The referee signaled for the bell. Libby sat there on the floor holding on to her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder but it went quickly went away. Soon the referee came to Libby's side and asked her a series of questions while moving her to sit against the barricade. Libby looked up into the ring and saw Roman giving Rybaxel a beat down. Libby was fine, she would just end up getting a bump on her head. Roman sent Ryback over the top rope and he laid there at Libby's feet. Libby looked back at Roman and saw him sweep Axel off his feet with one kick. Axel started to use the ropes to get up and Roman seized the opportunity to hit him with his signature drop kick. After sending out one of his war calls, Roman bent down to check on Libby. She assured him that she was fine and Roman turned his attention back to Rybaxel to finish unleashing his beating.

After hitting both men with the spear Roman stood strong in the ring. Libby rolled inside while Roman threw his fist in the air and waited with him for Renee Young to enter the ring. Roman stood there next to Libby and put his arm on her shoulders. She could tell he was winded. As soon as Roman's music stopped Renee started to speak. "Roman clearly you are physically set for this match against Randy Orton at SummerSlam, but as we edge closer how does it feel knowing you're going to be going one on one against Randy Orton at SummerSlam?"

Roman stood there taking deep breaths as the fans cheered him on and started chanting his name. "I don't know, Portland, does it look like I'm redaaaaay!" The fans cheered. "And I will admit that two weeks ago Randy got me and left me lying." Libby just shook her head in disgust just thinking about it. "But he claims I stole something from him. I have never stolen anything from Randy Orton." Libby nod her head in agreement with Roman as she looked out into the audience. "But this Sunday at SummerSlam I'm taking everything from him." Libby looked back at Roman and smiled. He returned the smile. "And he claims the Viper's back. What's a viper when you knock its fangs down its throat?" Roman looked at both Libby and Renee for an answer but they both just shook their heads. "A worthless little worrrrm. Believe thhhat." Libby laughed a little. "Now I think my leading lady here has something to say," Roman said before handing the mic to Libby.

"What's up WWE Universe?!" Libby waited for the crowd to settle down. She and Roman both stood in the center of the ring. "As you all know, I'm Libby and this here is the dominant Big Dog, my man, ROMAN REIGNS!" Libby shouted before holding the mic in the air. The crowd cheered. "Now we're not out here tonight just to beat up those the Authority sends after us," she said as she looked towards Rybak and Axel heading backstage. "We are out here tonight, as you just saw from Roman, to send a message to our enemies. And my message goes out to you, Adam Rose. If you think this is over, then you are sadly mistaken." Libby stared coldly at the camera as Roman began to pace back and forth behind her. "I challenge you Adam! I challenge you to a match at SUMMERSLAM! And if you're man enough then you will accept this challenge. Because this isn't going to end until I BEAT YOU!" Libby yelled and the crowd went nuts. Libby threw the mic down and turned to Roman who stood there smiling at her. He walks up to her and held her hand up in the air. The crowd loved it as the couple stood there side by side. As the crowd settled down the two left the ring and turned the show over to the announce table. They left through the crowd with their arms around each other and smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Libby walked around backstage pumped up for her match tonight. It was Main Event and for once Libby wasn't put in a dark match. She would be in a match against Eva Marie. Libby knew she would be winning this match tonight. Eva still needed to up her game. She found Roman talking with Dean by catering. "Hey guys," she said as she sat down in a seat next to Roman. Roman leaned back in his chair and pulled Libby closer to his side.

"Hey you've been taking a lot of bumps lately," Dean said.

"Yeah well it comes with the business."

"Are you really sure about wanting a match against Adam Rose at SummerSlam?" Dean asked.

"Of course I am. The Authority is out to get me, so I'm sure they won't mind booking the match if Adam accepts."

"Why would the Authority be out to get you? You're such a newb." Libby couldn't help but laugh at Dean's comment of her. She was just like Roman, only having a previous wrestling experience down in development.

"I'm sure there are several reasons but the main one has got to be that I'm putting myself on the sidelines with you two." The three continued to sit there and talk about their plans for SummerSlam when Paige pulled up a seat next to Libby. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi bestie!" she said as she yanked Libby towards her for a hug. Libby shot an annoyed look to Roman and Dean that Paige couldn't see. "I hear you have a match tonight. Why didn't you tell me?" Paige asked after finally letting go of Libby. Libby turned in her seat to face her.

"Well, maybe because it's my match and not yours. Speaking of which I need to go," Libby started getting up from the table.

"I'll come with you," said Roman as he started to stand up as well. Libby and Roman walked away leaving just Paige and Dean at the table. Paige looked at Dean with a smile on her face that went from ear to ear. Dean was actually starting to get a little freaked by it. Which is saying something because he was Dean Ambrose.

"So…" Dean said, attempting to make conversation. "Are you interested in AJ or just her title?" Paige giggled a little.

"No silly I already have a boyfriend."

"Really?" Dean said with curious eyes. "Who?"

"Oh no no," Paige slowly shook her head. "It's a secret."

"Well why keep it a secret when it's so much better for everyone to know?"

"It's a secret," Paige stood up from the table and skipped away.

"What's with the chicks around here? They're either crazy or stuck up?" Dean said out loud as he laid back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table.

'Light Em Up' played throughout the arena and Libby appeared on the ramp with Roman by her side. They looked out to the all the fans and then at each other before descending down the ramp. Roman used the stairs while Libby rolled into the ring. Roman climbed on the turnbuckle and threw his fist in the air while Libby hopped onto the ropes and draped her legs over before throwing her right fist in the air. The couple received a huge pop from the crowd. They looked at each other with smiles from their positions and pointed their fists at one another. Libby climbed off the ropes and waited for her opponent with Roman standing tall next to her, giving her a pep talk. "Don't worry, I'll be right here if anyone tries anything."

Eva made her entrance to the ring and the referee signaled for the bell. Libby and Eva circled the ring, waiting for the other to strike. As Eva circled near Roman she turned to him, waving and blew him a kiss with a smile on her face. Jealousy took over Libby and she unleashed a Lou Thesz Press on an unsuspecting Eva when Eva turned to face Libby again. Libby then repeatedly started striking Eva in the face. Libby let up and looked around to crowd. She stood up from Eva and walked around her while throwing her arms up. Libby turned her attention back to Eva and saw her starting to get up. Libby smiled at Eva and then hopped onto the top turnbuckle. Libby waited for prey to stand up on her two feet and turn around. As soon as Eva did, Libby jumped off the top turn buckle and hit Eva with a Petals on the Wind. Eva was out as Libby went for the pin fall. 1-2-3! Libby jumped to her feet with a fist in the air as the referee held her arm up in for the victory. Libby turned to Roman who had climb into the ring. Roman lifted Libby up in the air and swung her around for her victory. He put her down so that she could share her victory with the WWE Universe.

The celebration was cut short when Libby's music stopped and Adam Rose's music started to play. The referee escorted Eva out of the ring and assisted her backstage as Libby and Roman stood in the middle of the ring and watched the Rosebuds dance their way from backstage. Adam pranced through his Rosebuds and make his entrance to the ring. Libby and Roman just stood there glaring at Adam. Adam asked for a mic and turned to Libby as soon as one was handed to him. "Oh congratulations Libby! You won!" Adam waited for Libby to respond but she just continued to stare at him. "I see you've been mimicking the big dog here," Adam gestured to Roman and quickly started to speak before Roman would do anything to him. "This may be all fun and dandy but I promise you this Libby. You will lose! At SummerSlam." Libby started to laugh and her vicious smile grew on her face.

Libby took the mic from Adam. "So are you accepting my challenge Adam?" Adam shook his head and faced the WWE Universe as they cheered. Libby started nodding her head and quickly glanced at Roman then back at Adam. Adam had his arms up to accept the cheers and turned around in a circle. As he started to turn back and face Libby, Libby caught everyone, including Roman, by surprised when she dropped the mic and speared Adam. Roman stood there with his jaw just hanging open and his eyes were wide. Libby stood up and threw her fist in the air while yelling down at Adam. Libby picked up the mic and spoke, "Then I will see you at SummerSlam." Libby threw the mic down at Adam and left the ring, Roman right behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi readers! I'm so sorry it's been like a week since I posted the last chapter and I tried posting before SummerSlam but now it is obvious that I need to catch up. I'm going to be busy since classes have started so if I again don't post for a while do not lose hope. Remember, this story isn't over until I say so. By the way, for those who are my loyal readers and have been reading the chronicle of Libby, isn't it ironic how I wrote her interview on MizTv and The Miz's behavior towards her is exactly the same as it was towards Roman Reigns for his interview. (And I posted that before the announcement of Roman appearing as a guest was even made.) Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I always loving reading what you have to say. I will try my best to get the other chapters up soon.**

* * *

Smackdown

Libby smiled at the listing of tonight's card. There was no mention of Adam Rose and Libby didn't see the Exotic Express when she and Roman arrived to the arena. "I guess Adam isn't going to be here tonight," Libby said as she looked up at Roman. He looked at her and nodded his head in agreement. Roman was more focused on what Miz Tv was going to be like. After the way The Miz treated Libby when she was his guest, not letting her answer a question and then showing evidence that Adam Rose is a sellout, there is no telling what would happen tonight.

"Come on," Roman said as he put his arm around Libby, "We need to go get geared up." Libby put her arm around Roman's waist and the two walked in synced with each other to the locker room. Their relationship has really progressed more and more since they've started traveling together. Libby felt that it was just natural for them. They didn't rush anything, even though a few things had progressed between them faster than others, but that was only because of their career. Libby smiled every time she thought about it. She had something she didn't want to let go of or screw up.

Oddly it took Libby less time to get her gear on than Roman, but she still took longer time doing her hair than him. Tonight she wore her hair in two French braids. She took a step back from the full length mirror at herself. Libby felt that something was missing. She had her knee high boots on, knee pads, short black shorts, vest with her black tank top underneath, but she felt the need to add something. It finally hit her and she put on a black baseball cap. "There we go", she said with a smile. She started heading back to the locker room to find Roman when she walked past Dean, who was sitting on a crate. "Hey Dean!"

"Sup?"

"How's it going?"

"I'm fine. What are you up too?"

"I was looking for Roman. I'm sure he'll be walking by eventually. So are you ready for Sunday? Unleash all of your fury on Seth?" Libby asked as she sat down next to Dean.

"Are you kidding? I was born for this. Seth thinks that he can just run away from everything but he can't. I told him this would happen. He should have listened."

"Yeah… Well when you do fight him, throw some punches in there from me." Dean started looking at Libby a little confused.

"Why?" Libby looked straight in front of her and realized that this was the first time she had said anything to anyone about what happened between her and Seth. She hated what happened so much that she didn't even think about it.

"Seth's just been," she began while shaking her head. "Seth's just been doing things that"-

"Wow," a voice said to the left of Libby and Dean. The two turned to see who it was only to be met with the eyes of Seth Rollins. "Did I hear someone say my name?" Libby quickly turned back to look at Dean and saw him glaring at Seth. Within a blink of an eye Dean tossed Libby off the crate to get out of his way and pounced after Seth. Seth dodged him and ran away. Dean jumped to his feet and ran after him. Libby was lying on her stomach and watched as Dean ran after Seth.

"Um… OW!" she yelled. She started to roll up on her side when she heard Roman's voice from behind her.

"Libby?" She looked up over her shoulder. "What happened?" he asked as he started helping her to her feet.

"Oh, just Seth and Dean. You know, the usual." She stood up and started to wipe herself down. She noted how Roman's face lit up at the mention of Seth's name.

"Seth did this to you!?" He started to look over her shoulder for any sign of him nearby.

"Uh, actually it was Dean." Roman looked back at Libby in disbelief. She threw her hands up in Dean's defense. "He didn't mean to hurt me. He was just trying to get his hands on Seth. Besides," she started to gesture to all of her, "I'm fine. Not even a scratch." Roman took a deep breath and shook his head. Libby smiled at him in hopes to lighten the mood. "Come on," she said while grabbing his hand. "The show is about to start." The two made their way to Roman's entrance spot and waited for their que.

As Roman's entrance theme filled the arena Libby and Roman made their way through the crowd. Roman descended the stairs in front of Libby. When they reached the barricade, Roman climbed over first, turned back and lifted Libby over. Libby smiled to the fans as the two stood there for a moment before climbing onto the apron. Roman mounted the turn buckle threw up his signature fists while Libby did her entrance. (Climbing onto the top rope, facing the crowd, draping one leg over and throwing up her right fist.) The two smiled at each other before climbing down and taking their spot in the ring.

Roman sat down in the chair for him while Libby stood next to him. Both of them were facing The Miz when he took his seat. "Roman welcome to the show. Libby." Libby rolled her eyes. "I have to say, Roman, you have been impressive as of late. You're my mom's favorite superstar apparently." Both Libby and Roman got a good kick out of that. "But"-

"Tell your mom I said, 'What's up?'"

"But this Sunday, you'll be stepping into the ring with one of the most dangerous superstars on one of the biggest stages that the WWE has to offer and Roman… Are you nervous?" The Miz asked as he looked at Roman. Roman simply smiled at him and started to answer the question before The Miz cut him off. "Because if you fail," Roman shook his head while looking at Libby, who did the same thing in agreement, "against Randy Orton you'll forever be known as… A guy in a vest with… A nice smile and great hair and uh…" Both Libby and Roman started to glare at The Miz. "You'll be known as a guy who was once on MizTv. And as honorable as that may be, are you prepared to know that in life you were so close to superstardom but you just couldn't rise to the occasion?" The Miz looked closely at Roman, waiting for an answer.

Roman sat there gritting his teeth as Libby stood by and watched with her left hand on her hip and her right hand on Roman's chair. Roman twisted in his seat so that he was completely facing The Miz. "Listen to me"-

"Listen I know you probably look at me as a person you want advice from so I'll tell ya what," Libby started shaking her head and continued glaring at Miz. "I'll open the doors. I'm an open book. If you have a question for advice to ask me, please do." Miz started looking at Roman again, waiting for his response.

"I"-

"Because I am one of the only WWE Superstars" Miz began, cutting Roman of again. Roman was getting agitated with him and so was Libby. The two shared a quick look at each other as Miz continued. "That have been in movies like Christmas Bounty, Marine 3, Marine 4"- Roman sucker punched Miz out of frustration. Miz fell out of his chair, rolled out of the ring and on to the floor. Libby was caught by surprised and just laughed at the whole thing. Roman looked at Libby and she strongly approved.

"Ay Miz. A guy in a vest with great hair and pretty good smile just put you on your ass." Roman started to say something else but Miz had climbed onto the apron and glared at Roman. He acted like he was going to retaliate but backed down when Roman stood up from his chair. Libby stood there and smiled at the whole sight. The Miz was such a coward as he ran away. Libby started nodding her head to the sound of the fans chanting Roman's name. "Well it's pretty good to see you too Seattle." The crowd went crazy as Roman and Libby stood there looking out. "Randy Orton is known as the Viper. But it's for a damn good reason. Because with that attitude he's won championship after championship after championship and that's what I respect. Which gives Randy every reason to respect me when I beat him this Sunday at SUMMERSLAM!" The crowd went nuts and Libby nodded her head as she smiled to them. Roman's music started to play and he place his mic back down on his seat.

"That was great," she said as she stepped close to him. Roman smiled at her and gave her a hug. They watched the replay together and then rallied the crowd up. Libby loved the vibe and all of her fans. The two climbed out of the ring and then headed backstage through the crowd. Once they had made their way backstage they received word that Kane booked Roman in the main event match against Miz. Roman and Libby looked at each other and then burst into laughter. "Oh gosh. It's so sad," Libby said in between laughs. "Try not to damage the money maker," Libby mocked.

Libby accompanied Roman to the ring for his match against The Miz and stood at ring side. Roman was fully loaded for his match tonight. Libby stood at ringside while Roman waited inside the ring for his opponent. They exchange a few words while Miz made his entrance. Libby enjoyed the show. She laughed as Roman taunted Miz and how Miz would scurry away. Roman backed Miz into a corner and as the ref made Roman back off, Miz escaped the ring. The Miz walked around the outside of the ring, over to where Libby was standing. The ref started to yell at Miz and so was Libby. The Miz threw his little fit before getting back inside the ring. Miz and Roman stood in the middle of the ring and Miz made an attempt to fight Roman by slapping him across the face. Roman did not like this one bit.

After the second slap Roman was steaming and started walking after Miz. Miz escaped the ring again only this time Roman followed. Miz ran around the ring before rolling back inside. He was trying to play a game with Roman, but Roman knew better and pulled Miz out before throwing him into the barricade. Libby cheered and threw her fist up. Roman threw Miz into the barricade again before pushing him in the ring.

Miz gained the upper hand on Roman and was going for his leg. Miz main goal was injuring Roman's leg. He kicked it, used the ring post and eventually managed to put Roman in the figure four. Libby could see the pain that Roman was feeling and would stay strong. She started banging on the mat and encouraging Roman to not give up. She turned to the crowd to rally them. Roman gathered enough strength to sit up and unlock Miz's legs. Miz attempted to lock it in again but Roman kicked him off and into the ring post. Roman was slowly getting to his feet. The Miz charged after Roman but Roman countered it with the Samoan Drop. Roman was on fire. He hit Miz with each of his signature moves. One right after the other, but as Roman was loading up for his Superman Punch, Miz escaped the ring.

Miz tried to walk out on the match. Libby walked around the ring to block his path as the ref blocked Roman. Miz pushed Libby into the barricade and started making his way up the ring. Roman leaped out and checked on Libby. He kept an eye on Miz. Before Miz could escape the match completely Dolp Ziggler appeared from backstage. Miz turned back towards the ring, only to be met by Roman's Superman Punch. Roman forced Miz back into the ring and speared him on his ass. 1-2-3! Roman was victorious! Libby rolled into the ring as the ref held up Roman's arm in victory. Roman turned towards Libby in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms for the celebration. They were ready for SummerSlam.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman and Libby pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they would be staying in for SummerSlam. It was the night before the big party of the summer and Libby couldn't wait for her match against Adam. She was going to make it a point tomorrow night that Adam should have never sold out to the Authority. Aside from being completely ready to tear Adam apart, there was a voice in the back of Libby's mind that brought doubt. Libby knew how to get inside Adam's head, but Adam also knew how to get inside her head as well. It's been a while since Adam's been Leo Krueger and if he were to channel Leo tomorrow, then this match will be tougher than Libby planned.

Libby and Roman entered their room and the first thing that Libby did was drop her bag on the floor and throw her body across the bed. She let out a moan as her muscles relaxed. Finally, serenity. "Uh!" Libby let out as Roman pounced on top of her, interrupting her moment of zen. Libby let out a small laugh, "Roman!"

"What," he said in a playful tone. Roman snuggled up next to Libby and pulled her into his arms. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Libby laid her head against Roman's chest.

"Yeah, it's just…"

"What?"

"I don't know. It's just… what happens when it's all over?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… The point of this match is for vengeance. I'm fighting back from the attack that Adam unleashed on me. If I win then our feud is over and then what? I'll never be able to be in the same room with him again. All the trust I have is gone."

"Libby, relax. Everything is going to be fine. You're tough and there is no doubt that you can beat him."

"I know that. I'm just not sure if this match is worth it. All of our bridges will be burn when it is all done."

"So what. Libby, Adam needs to pay. You won't let me do it. So the only one to give him what he deserves is you. Once this is all over, you'll just move on to the next thing." Libby had to agree with him on that.

"Yeah you're right." Even though she agreed to it, Libby still couldn't stop the nausea that she was feeling inside. In fact, it almost felt too real. Libby jumped off the bed.

"What?" asked a startled Roman. Libby covered her mouth and made a beeline for the bathroom. She slammed the door closed behind her, while Roman sat up on the bed and listened to the gagging noises coming from behind the door. "Hun. Are you okay?"

"I think it was something I ate," Libby whined after settling down for a brief moment. She continued vomiting until she felt the need to no longer do it. "This weekend is going to suck," she whined after it was all over.

* * *

SummerSlam

Roman paced back and forth outside of a private bathroom in the arena. Libby wasn't feeling good at all that day and couldn't keep anything down. After what felt like forever, Libby walked out of the bathroom. "Hey," Roman said as he studied Libby. She was white as a ghost and stared off into space as if she wasn't completely there. "Libby you can't compete tonight." Libby immediately shot her head towards him.

"What do you mean? I have to fight him Roman!"

"You are in no shape to perform tonight. Look at you. You keep throwing up and you like you haven't slept in days. Can you even keep your balance?" He reached out to support her body, but she slapped it away.

"Roman I'm fine!" She stopped as she started to stumble backwards and needed to regain her balance.

"No you're not!" He leaned forward and offered his support. This time she did not reject him. "That's it, we need to let someone know," Roman said as he started leading the way.

"No!" Libby firmly planted her feet on the floor to stop him. Roman couldn't believe how determined Libby was about having to face Adam tonight. She was sick as can be but still wanted to fight.

"Libby this is crazy," he said in a low whisper.

"Roman please!" she pleaded with him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Roman caved.

"Fine, but remember that I tried to stop you." Libby smiled at his support for her.

"I know and thank you," she said while started to hug him. "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." With that the two walked away and towards all of their co workers. Libby tried her best to put on a good front for everyone. _I can do this, _she continued to tell herself.

* * *

"Break Away" filled the arena as Adam Rose made his ring entrance. He danced his way down the ramp with his Rosebuds and climbed the steel steps, onto the apron. Adam made his trust fall and was carried around the ring while Lillian Garcia announced the match. Adam soon climbed into the ring and started prepping up while waiting for his opponent.

"Light Em' Up" started playing through the speakers and the crowd were on their feet. Libby walked out from backstage and stood at the top of the ramp, soaking in the moment. She took deep breaths and started walking towards the ring, hoping that no one would see how weak she actually is. Adam stared at her the whole time and Libby could tell that he knew. Libby walked slow and didn't put forward her usually routine. To the crowd it seemed like she was preparing herself for this match.

Libby didn't do her signature entrance. She climb through the ropes and just stood there staring at Adam. Her stomach continued doing flips and she felt dizzy. The referee signaled the bell and the competitors circled the ring. Libby wanted to strike first but thought otherwise. Suddenly Adam charged after Libby and pushed her backwards onto the mat. Libby hit the mat hard and immediately grabbed her head. Adam reached down and pulled Libby up on her feet. He took a hold of her and started putting her in a headlock but Libby countered it with a kick to the midsection. Adam let Libby go and started to hunch over in pain. Libby quickly saw her target and pulled the trigger as she hit Adam with a Checkmate. The move took a lot out of Libby as she laid there flat on her back. The ref kept checking and asking if she wanted to stop but Libby refused to.

Adam was getting to his feet and took advantage of Libby. He threw her punches and kicked her around so that she wouldn't get up. Adam would go for the pin, but would stop when the ref counted two. He was screwing with Libby, and she just didn't have the strength to get on her feet. Adam pulled Libby towards the ropes set her head on the bottom rope. Adam then stepped on her back and applied pressure so that Libby would actually be choking. The ref counted to four and Adam backed off. The ref started yelling at Adam as Libby used the ropes to help her stand up. She looked at Adam and saw him slingshot off the rope behind him and run after her. Libby ducked down and pulled her top rope down with her, causing Adam to fly over the top rope and onto the outside of the ring.

Libby stumbled away from the ropes and used this time to gain strength. She watched Adam as he started getting up. If she wanted to do something huge now was the time. Libby climbed onto the turnbuckle closest to Adam and did a Petals on the Wind onto an unsuspecting Adam. Libby felt completely gone after that. She wasn't aware of anything that happened after.

The referee started a count out and Adam was on his feet at four. He picked Libby up and put her in the ring. If this match was going to end, it wouldn't be in a count out. Back inside the ring Adam hoisted Libby in the corner. He stood in the opposite direction from her and hit with his Choo Choo. Libby sank down after receiving the blow, but Adam wasn't finished. He stood her up and hit her with a Party Foul. Libby bounced off the mat and laid flat on her back with her arm spread out. Adam covered her as he went for the pin. 1-2-3. Adam Rose stood victorious in the ring as Libby failed to destroy him. She rolled out of the ring and was assisted backstage by a medic. She didn't bother looking back because she hated the fact that she failed. She just wanted the night to end.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to check back here for more. What could have made Libby so sick? Keep checking out my profile for a poll. There is one posted.**


	10. Chapter 10

Libby was met by a worried Roman as she and the medic finally made it back stage. Libby's eyes were filled with tears at her defeat. "Roman I failed," she cried as he held her in his arms.

"I don't care about that. Are you okay? Come on we need to get you to the trainer's room." Roman led the way as they walked to the trainer's room. Libby received a major scolding when she revealed that she had just preformed while being under the weather. She was told that she would not be allowed to stand at ringside with Roman during his match against Randy Orton. This upset Libby even more because she wanted to be there and cheer him on. "No Libby. I want you to get better and stretching yourself like you have been is not good." So Libby sat backstage and watched Roman's match on a monitor. She was on the edge of her seat throughout the whole thing. When Roman got the pin Libby made a beeline for the ring. She had been feeling better than her match towards the beginning of the show. She ran while limping due to the aching in her body. She rolled into the ring behind Roman and surprised him. He smiled at her and hugged her in front of everyone. The fans loved it as Libby smiled to everyone and held Roman's arm for his victory. She smiled as she looked back at Roman and found him giving her a very sexy look. Roman helped Libby out of the ring as they headed backstage. Libby was only running on adrenaline and that drained from her once she got to their locker room.

Libby walked inside first and turned to face Roman with a smile on her face. Roman stared at her as he walked into the locker room smiling. He was glad to see that she was feeling a little better. But something was wrong. Libby looked into his eyes in a way he had never seen before. It was as if a piece of her was missing. She looked completely lost. "Libby?" said Roman. Libby collapsed onto the floor right before him. "Libby!" Roman ran to her side and held her up in his arms. He was in complete shock and didn't know what to do. "Somebody help me!" Roman yelled towards the door. He was completely freaked and worried. What can he do?

* * *

Libby was rushed to a hospital nearby and a doctor diagnosed her with having the flu. She had collapsed due to not having enough nutrition in her system. Roman was glad that was all that was wrong with her, but being sick like this would still keep her out of work for a few days. Roman wanted Libby to catch the next flight home, but she refused. "I'm not going to stay home while you're out here having all the fun without me."

"You're not wrestling Libby! I already gave a call to Vince so that he can make sure The Authority doesn't put you in any matches this week."

"Roman!"

"I don't want to hear it. You already pushed yourself too far tonight by going out there in your condition. It will only get worse if you keep doing that. You need to rest."

"But Adam"-

"I don't care about Adam! I care about you. I want you in that ring just as much as you do. You, AJ, and Paige are the only ones right now who are making the Divas Division worth something. I know you want Adam to pay and he will, but that is going to have to wait until you are better." Libby wanted to argue more but she knew it would be pointless. Roman was right. Libby was in absolutely no condition to work a match. She barely hung on tonight. This feud with Adam certainly wasn't over.

* * *

Roman and Libby left the hospital later that night and checked out of their hotel room. Libby refused to fly home so her and Roman came to a compromise that she would stay at the hotel while Roman went to the arenas. Stephanie of course didn't mind that she couldn't put Libby in matches because that is what is "best for business." So the plan was set. Libby would travel with Roman but would stay away from the arena and get better. Libby felt bad for Roman because he had to drive the entire way between each city. They made numerous pit stops for Libby and all she wanted was for her sickness to end. Libby was relieved when they finally made it to their destination. She just hoped that she wouldn't pass her sickness to Roman.


	11. Chapter 11

Libby laid down in her bed at her hotel room and turned on Monday night Raw. Libby felt weird doing this and it wasn't just because of her illness. She wanted to be there at the arena. She wanted to stand at ringside, cheering on Roman, but she was stuck in this bed. She was weaker than she had been because of her lack of eating, but Roman was there to help her as best as he could. She was tired and could barely stay awake to watch the entire show. Libby didn't even make it through the first hour of the show before falling asleep. She didn't wake up until she heard the door open and close. Roman walked in and put his gear bag next to the closet before sitting on the bed next to Libby.

"Hey how are you doing?" Roman asked while rubbing her arm.

"I missed the show," Libby said as she started to make a sad face. "I tried so hard to stay awake."

"That's okay, I'm glad you didn't see it." Libby noticed his tone when he said that and immediately became concerned.

"Why? Did The Authority do something to you?" Roman shook his head no and stared into her eyes. Libby could tell he was about to reveal something huge.

"They got Dean."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Triple H put Seth and Dean in the main event and it was up to the WWE Universe what the stipulation of the match would be."

"What were the choices?"

"No Disqualification, No Holds Barred, and Falls Count Anywhere. They chose Falls Count Anywhere."

"So he lost his match?"

"Not necessarily. The referee stopped the match."

"Why would the ref do that?" Roman let out a sigh and looked away. "Roman what is it?"

"During the match Kane interfered. He pulled Dean out of the ring, but Dean did put up a good fight. It just wasn't enough. Kane moved this table and exposed a pile of cinder blocks."

"What did he do with them?"

"Seth Curbed Stomped Dean on them." Libby's jaw dropped.

"What? Is Dean okay? Why didn't you stop them?!"

"I wanted to but they wouldn't let me. I don't know if Dean is okay. He was taken out on a stretcher but as soon as they took him backstage he refused medical treatment and now he is missing." Libby couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so sick. She would have ran out there and helped him or at least talk some sense into him to see a doctor.

"If only I wasn't sick."

"Why? What would you have done?" Libby looked dead at Roman.

"I would have done SOMETHING!" The rest of their night did not go well. Libby was in a whirlwind of emotions. She felt like crap and didn't know what to think about everything. She made a mental note that once she was done with Adam she would go after Seth. Not just for Dean, but for Roman and her self. She tried to make friends with Seth but he crossed the line when he kissed her. She appreciated the training he gave her but she knows he can't be trusted.

* * *

The rest of the week wore on and there was no word from Dean. No one knew where he could be and the WWE made an announcement that he was missing. By Friday Libby felt so much better and was finally rid of her illness. She was ready to get in that ring and fight. She and Roman entered the arena and immediately changed into their gear. Libby looked at the match card for the night and saw that Roman had a match for the main event against Miz. Libby let out a laugh before walking off to inform Roman.

After have a talk with Roman, Libby walked around backstage and ran into a few of her fellow divas. "Hey guys," Libby greeted with a smile to Eva Marie, Natalya, and Summer Rae. None of them returned a warm welcome. "What?"

"Why are you talking to us?" asked Eva.

"What do you mean?"

"Libby no offense, but you don't exactly have a good reputation around her," said Natalya.

"What are you talking about?" Libby didn't have a clue as to what their problem was.

"You seem to be more interested in the men's division than you are in the women's," said Summer Rae.

"Okay enough dancing around, what is your guys' problem with me? I have done nothing but be nice to you guys."

"It is really obvious Libby how you got here. We all know it was because of Adam and as soon as he tossed you aside, you hopped on Roman. You're not even a good wrestler," said Eva.

"Eva!" said Natalya. Libby couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What?! You all think that I made it this far because I slept my way in?" she asked, looking at each of them. Eva and Summer did not hesitate to nod yes. "Okay well unlike you Eva, I can wrestle. And unlike you Summer, I don't need a man to get over in this company. I have worked my butt off to get where I am now. I never slept with Adam, we were just friends. Obviously money means more to him than friendship. As for Roman, yes we are together but I'm not with him just so that I can make a name for myself. I'm with Roman because I want to be." Eva and Summer both gave her dirty looks and Natalya just stood there between them, unsure of what to do. Libby then focused her attention of Natalya. "Natalya, I may be more interested in the men's division than I am the women's right but when you got Divas like these two, there really isn't much competition now is there?" Both Summer and Eva shifted and before Natalya could say anything, Libby turned on her heels and left. She could feel their glares burning a hole in the back of her head. _Oh well, serves them right for talking trash to me._

Libby was turning down a hallway when she walked straight into a man's chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She looked up and noticed it was Seth. Libby let out a sigh of frustration and started glaring at him. Seth couldn't help but just smile.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" He let out a maniacal laugh. Libby just shook her. She shoved him aside and kept on walking. His time will come. Libby met up with Roman shortly after and the two waited for Renee to interview Roman. Libby briefed him on what was said between her and the other divas.

"Eva had the nerve to say that you're not a good wrestler?" Libby nodded her head yes. "She can't even wrestler!" Before Libby could say anything Renee appeared, ready for the interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time Roman Reigns and Libby. Roman tonight you're scheduled to face The Miz and we all just saw what Randy Orton did to RVD, and he says he's coming after you tonight…" Renee held the mic up to Roman as he let out a small giggle.

"Randy Orton's coming after me? I wish he would. Don't get me wrong. I know exactly what Randy and the Authority are capable of and now that I've seen what Seth Rollins and Kane did to my boy Dean Ambrose, I promise you this, we're going to have our revenge. And I saw what Randy Orton did to RVD so I guess the Authority thinks they have everything under control now but Randy also promised me before SummerSlam that he was going to methodically decimate me. So I guess he was methodically decimating me all the way up until that point where I SPEARED HIS ASS!... and I beat him. So if the Legend Killer wants me to finish what we started at SummerSlam, that's fine by me. Because someone needs to kill the Legend Killer and that someone… is me," Roman turned to Libby with a smile.

"Um, Libby? The WWE Universe would like to know how you are doing. We saw this past Sunday at SummerSlam the damage that Adam Rose did to you and, although you put up a good fight, this is the first that we have seen you since. What are you planning to do from here?" Renee held the mic up to Libby. Libby just stood there with her vicious smile on her face. She looked from Renee to Roman, both anticipating an answer. Libby simply turned and walked away. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Renee said to Roman, waiting to see if he knew anything. Roman just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Believe that," he said before turning and walking off in the same direction as Libby.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Expect to see more. The goal is to get caught up before Night of Champions! Don't forget to leave me feedback and check out the poll on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

Libby and Roman were on standby, waiting for Roman's que to make his entrance for his match against The Miz. "You doing okay?" Roman asked Libby as he noticed her starting to bend forward. Libby nodded her head yes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Libby stood straight and started jumping up and down to get herself warmed up. They heard Roman's music play and together they walked through that curtain and into the crowd. Roman lead the way through the crowd as Libby was close behind. Roman leaped over the barricade. He turned to Libby and lifted her over with one arm around her waist. The two entered the ring and stood on opposite turnbuckles to throw their fist up to the crowd. Libby felt great to be back in the ring and in front of her fans. This is where she wanted to be.

The couple dismounted from the turnbuckles and paced around the ring in wait for Roman's opponent. Libby offered several words of motivation to which Roman gladly accepted. "Whatever happens, do not put yourself in the line of fire," Roman said to Libby.

"What? But Roman, if someone hurts my guy then I can't help but to"-

"I know Libby, but you're still coming off from being sick. I don't want anything to happen to you that will cause you to be out of the ring even longer." Libby just stood there looking up at him. He had a point and she couldn't argue with that. She needed to end this feud with Adam and if something were to happen tonight that could jeopardize that, then this feud would have gone on longer than it needed to. Libby nodded her head in agreement with him. "Plus," he started to smile, "I won't stand for anyone hurting this beautiful face," he said while caressing her face. Libby started blushing and not just because Roman was being so affectionate, but because he was doing it in front of the thousands in attendance.

Unfortunately this sweet moment was interrupted when The Miz's music started playing throughout the arena. The Miz started to make his way to the ring while Libby started getting out. Libby turned back to Roman as she stood on the apron and kissed him for luck. After their lip lock was over, Libby hopped off and stood at ringside. She really enjoyed watching the playback of Roman punching Miz on Miz Tv last week. Libby laughed as Roman started to mock Miz. Once the playback was over, the ref signaled for the bell to begin the match.

Libby watched intently as the two men started pacing. She noticed the men's attention shift and she followed their gaze. There, walking down the ramp was Randy Orton. Anger started to fill Libby when she saw Orton. It took everything she had not to charge at him, but she kept to her promise to Roman about keeping her distance. She didn't take her eyes off Randy Orton as he stopped at the bottom of the ramp.

Roman had Miz in a corner and started to unleash punch after punch but Miz escaped out of the ring. Roman slipped out after him and hit Miz with a clothesline. Randy Orton continued at his attempt to taunt Roman, but Roman would have none of it. The Miz got the advantage on Roman for a brief moment, but Roman reversed it with a Samoan Drop. It was hard for Libby to stay focus on the match while keeping an eye on Orton. As Orton started to move closer to where Libby was standing, she put more of a focus on him. Roman noticed it too as he saw Randy gazing at Libby. This stopped when Randy started to slip into the ring, as if he was going to do something. Roman glared down at Randy and watched him as Randy retreated. "Roman!" Libby yelled when she saw that he was so side tracked that he didn't see Miz getting up. Miz attacked Roman and had him down on the mat. Miz threw punch after punch. The Miz stood up and kicked Roman in the chest.

"Want to see what I'm about to do to your boyfriend!" Miz yelled at Libby. Miz turned his attention back to Roman and started setting him up for the Skull Crashing Finale. Miz was unsuccessful as Roman fought out of Miz's hold on him and punched him out of the way. Roman then saw his opportunity to hit Miz with a spear. Roman was successful and went for the pin. 1-2-3!

Roman was victorious! Libby rolled into the ring and held Roman's fist up. Roman just stood there with his eyes locked on Randy. Libby and Roman watched as Randy started to walk up the steel steps. "Come on," Roman directed towards Randy. Libby moved behind Roman and peered around him to see Randy climb through the ropes. Randy wasted no time at all to start brawling with Roman. Roman pushed Randy back into the corner, giving Libby enough time to escape the ring. The two men brawled all around the ring, leading to Orton clothes lining Roman over the top rope.

Their fight continued outside the ring. From the announce table to the steel steps, to the barricade. The two men threw punch after punch. Libby wanted so badly to get involved but she promised Roman she wouldn't. The only thing she could do was yell at Randy to stop but that did not help the situation at all. Libby inched closer to the men and immediately went to Roman's side after Randy made a cheap shot for his eye. Libby was standing there at the announce table with Roman trying to aid him when Randy appeared next to them with a chair.

Randy forced Roman to turn around and immediately gave him a chair shot. A scream escaped Libby's mouth as Randy smacked the chair across Roman's back. Orton turned towards Libby and gave her an evil smile. "No!" she yelled at him. Orton turned back to Roman and pushed him back into the ring. Orton rolled inside with the chair and started to set it up. Roman was lying in a corner, trying to get the strength to get up. Libby ran to his side and started talking to him through the ropes. She was warning him about Orton. It helped because Roman hit Randy with an uppercut and turned the entire brawl around. He grabbed the steel chair and hit Randy across the back with it. Roman tossed the chair toward Libby, who pulled it out of the ring, and then hit Randy with his Superman Punch. That ended their fight as Randy rolled out of the ring and started crawling up the ramp, retreating.

Roman stood tall in the middle of the ring as he watched the Viper. Roman's music started playing and Libby climbed into the ring. She stood there at Roman's side. He turned to her and smile. She returned the smile and the two embraced one another. They looked back at Randy, both him and Roman were in a stare down. Roman climbed onto a top turnbuckle and threw his fist up to the WWE Universe. Libby joined him on her own turnbuckle. Roman never took his eyes off of Randy.


	13. Chapter 13

Libby and Roman were driving down the highway, heading to Raw. They had just left a Live Event where Roman and Libby were put in a mix tag team match against Summer Rae and The Miz. Roman and Libby were of course victorious. The win was accomplished when The Miz tagged Summer in to protect his money maker, causing Libby an automatic tag. Libby laid waste to Summer as she hit her with the Checkmate. Libby went for the cover but Miz reached into the ring and pulled Libby out. An unsuspecting Libby hit the floor like a pancake. Roman hopped off the apron and started brawling with Miz outside the ring. Roman threw Miz over the barricade and that was it for him.

Roman turned his attention back to the ring and saw Summer Rae being checked on by the ref. Libby was starting to get up but Roman knew that if he didn't do anything then they were going to lose. He started to help Libby up while whispering in her ear, "I'll create the distraction, you just get that win." Libby was on her feet and started climbing back into the ring while Roman walked around to the opposite side. Roman distracted the ref by trying to climb into the ring which was enough for Libby to get her momentum back. Summer had the advantage on Libby when she rolled back into the ring but couldn't get the cover, because of Roman. Summer got the ref's attention again, which gave Libby the opportunity to get a roll up. It brought a smile to Libby's face when she saw good results of her and Roman working together.

"We make a really good team don't we," Libby asked with a smile on her face as she kept her eyes on the road. She decided that she would drive considering Roman had to do all the driving for almost a week.

"Yeah, we do. It's too bad that they don't put us in more tag team matches." Roman was looking down at his phone.

"I don't know about you Roman," she throwing him a quick glance. Roman looked up at her, "But fighting alongside you just feels right," she smiled at him and turned back to the road. Roman put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle rub. This told Libby that he agreed.

* * *

Libby and Roman teased each other as they entered the arena for RAW. They were being cutesy to each other all day. With what Libby had in store for Adam tonight, there was nothing that could ruin this high she was feeling. Everything just seemed perfect. After suiting up Libby walked around backstage and found Paige sitting on a crate with her Divas Championship. "Hi Paige!" Libby said with a smile. Paige looked up and Libby couldn't help but notice the weird look she was giving her. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Paige covered with a smile. "Hi, I'm glad to see you're back. What happened to you? Did Adam hit you harder than we all thought?" Libby sat on the crate next to Paige.

"No, that's not why I was gone. I was actually ill at SummerSlam. Roman convinced me that it was best if I just stayed out of action until I got better."

"Well I'm glad you're back. Eva was running her mouth while you were gone that she could be the next woman at Roman's side." That did not sit well with Libby.

"Excuse me? Who does she think she is? Roman likes his women to be good at what they do and Eva can't even wrestle to save her life! She's just lucky that for now, my attention is on Adam." Paige nodded her head in agreement.

"What do you have in store for the party boy?" Paige asked with much curiosity.

"It's simple. I'm going to keep fighting until I'm the victor." At that moment Roman walked over to them for Libby. The show was starting and they wanted to see if the Authority had anything to say. The two walked down to the catacombs of the arena and watched the show on their own monitor. They watched the forum between Hulk Hogan, Ric Flair, and Shawn Michaels. "Is it me or does Ric Flair keeping changing his opinion about John?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you heard what he said about you before Battleground. He said John would win and now he's just throwing him down." Roman just shook his head. He could care less about the forum going on in the ring right now. He wanted vengeance for Dean, they both did. The forum ended soon and the two stopped watching the show and started warming up for the night. They headed up to catering for a bite to eat after a little while and noticed the flowers that were backstage. They give it much thought and continued on their pursuit to catering. Libby saw Paige on her way to gorilla and wished her luck.

In catering Libby wasn't sure what to eat. After almost a week of having trouble to keep her food intake down, Libby felt like she could eat a whole elephant. She settled for a seafood salad. She didn't want to be too full before a match. Libby and Roman sat together at a table in the corner. Libby could feel tension coming from the other Divas in the room, but she was with Roman right now and could care less about them. Rob Van Dam walked over and joined them. Roman and him engaged in conversation while Libby kept an eye on the tv monitor close by. She had just put a mouthful of food in her mouth when she saw Seth making his way to the ring. Libby had been so busy listening to the conversation that she didn't even see if Paige won her match or not. Libby nudged Roman to look up and see what Seth was doing in the ring. When it became clear what he was trying to do, both Libby and Roman leaped out of their chairs ran towards the ring.

This was the only thing Libby did not like about Roman's entrance, having to run all around the arena. Once they made it to Roman's signature entrance spot, Libby just had to stop and catch her breath. "Too many stairs," she said between breaths. Roman waited for her and told a crew member to play his music. Roman and Libby made their way through the crowd, interrupting Seth's little eulogy for Dean.

Once they got to the ring, Roman exchanged punches with Kane while climbed into the ring and started taunting Seth. Seth and Libby had a stare down as he held his briefcase at the ready if she were to attack him. Libby was only distracting Seth from Roman, who got the Devil's favorite Demon down and started going after Seth. Libby stayed clear of the two men's path as they moved about the ring. Roman rammed Seth into the podium and while he picked the podium up and threw it out of the ring, Libby took Seth's briefcase and used it as a weapon on him. She hit Seth three times before moving out of the way for Roman to hit him with a clothesline. Libby continued to Seth with the briefcase. Libby let up but only so that Roman could spear him. Roman did his warrior call but before he could hit Seth with a spear, Kane appeared on the apron behind Libby and put her in a headlock. Kane had a tight grip on Libby and jumped off the apron. Libby's body flung backwards onto the rope and she went face first onto the mat. Roman went to Libby's aid while Kane pulled Seth out of the ring.

Roman watched Seth and Kane back up on the ramp. He wanted Seth to come back to the ring and finish him, but Libby needed him now. "I'm fine," Libby told him as she started getting up. She just felt the side of her face sting but other than that she was good. They stood there in the ring and exchanged looks with Seth and Kane. Libby shook her head at them while Roman and Seth started yelling at each other.

Crew members cleared the ring while Seth and Kane coward backstage. Libby grabbed the mic and addressed the WWE Universe. "What's up RAW!" Libby held the mic up to the audience as they cheered. "So SummerSlam I was unsuccessful in my match against Adam Rose. But now I'm back and like Roman here, I have assessed and tonight I will attack!" Roman stood tall next her. "So without further ado, Adam. Get out here RIGHT NOW! We are going to finish this right here, right now." Libby tossed the mic out the ring and started pacing back and forth. She was ready for him this time and nothing was going to stop her from giving him the beating that he deserved.


	14. Chapter 14

Libby stood in the ring with Roman as Adam made his entrance. "Okay, I'll be right here at ringside," Roman whispered in Libby's ear before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the ring. Libby and Adam stood there facing each other. Adam had a lollipop in his mouth as the ref signaled for the bell. Adam took the lollipop out of his mouth and started handing it to Libby with a smile on his face. Adam started to mock Libby and she just wouldn't stand for it. Libby super kicked Adam and then Irish Whipped him into the turnbuckle. Libby ran up to Adam with a screech and did a Frankensteiner on him. She stood there watching Adam as he started getting up and looked to the turnbuckle. A smile crept on her face and she started mounting the top turn buckle. She had her back turned a gave a quick glance over her shoulder. Adam was exactly where she needed him to be. Libby threw her arms up to the crowd as Adam, now on his feet, turned towards her. Libby hit him successfully with her Petals on the Wind. She went to cover Adam but when the ref counted 2 Libby sat up. She was going to savor every moment of this as possible.

Libby stood up and paced around Adam as he started getting up. Libby reached down and grabbed a handful of Adam's hair at the top of his head. "Are you enjoying the party?" Libby mocked. Adam counters Libby's advances with a leg hook causing Libby to fall on her back. Adam stood up and started hoisting Libby on her feet. Adam had this crazy look in his eyes. He Irish Whipped Libby to the ropes in hopes to send her over and started charging after her, but when Libby hit the ropes she turned ducked down while holding down the top rope. Adam flew over the top rope but landed on his feet. Libby ran across the ring, slingshot her body off the ropes and hit Adam with a Somersault plancha. Libby and Adam both laid on the floor outside the ring. Roman wanted to go to her but couldn't interfere. So Roman did the only thing he could do and that's motivate her.

"Come on Libby get up!" The referee started counting but only got to four. Adam was on his feet first and he rolled Libby into the ring. Libby was getting up in a corner and Adam placed himself in the opposite one, setting up for his CHOO CHOO. Adam started running after Libby, but Libby surprisingly reversed his advance on her by lifting Adam over her shoulders and laying out a Samoan drop on him. Everyone in the arena was going crazy. Libby could even hear JBL, Michael Cole and King from the announce table say, "WHAT!" Libby covered Adam for the pin. 1-2-3! Libby's music played throughout the arena and the ref started helping her up. Libby was almost standing straight up when Roman walked up behind her and lifted her in the air. Libby was exhausted but it didn't stop her from smiling. She stood there hugging Roman and then turned to her fans. Libby held her fist up to them and looked back at Adam leaving the ring. She smiled at Roman as he lifted her up into his arms again and kissed him.

Libby's music was cut off and Paige's started filling the ring. Libby and Roman stopped what they were doing and looked up towards the Titantron with confused expression on their faces. Paige walked out from behind the curtain wearing her Divas championship around her waist. She had a smile on her face and a mic in her hand. Paige stood at the top of the ramp and waited for her music to stop before speaking. "Libby! I am so happy for you," Paige said in a not so convincing tone. "No really I am. I'm glad you finally got the revenge you been wanting. Now to celebrate, I have put together a little tribute video for you." Roman and Libby exchanged looks and stood there in the middle of the ring.

On the Titantron played what seemed to be a slideshow. "Oh look Libby it's our first match against each other. Remember our NXT days?" Paige said. "See Libby was once a groupie of Adam Rose." Photos of Libby as a Rosebud were shown. "But Libby didn't want to be just another ex girlfriend of Adam's. She wanted to steal his spot light." Photos of Libby's debut were shown. Libby didn't know what was going on. "That just wasn't enough for you Libby, was it? Adam just wasn't satisfying your needs was he? Because Libby here started going after Roman Reigns." Several photos were shown of Redacted coming to aid Roman in his matches. "You tried to hide your identity but Roman wasn't having it," A photo of Roman spearing Redacted appeared. Roman face palmed but Libby let him know it was okay. "Then, like a fairy tale, a love blossomed between the two of you." Rare photos of Libby and Roman from Live Events were shown. "But Roman, does Libby really love you?" Paige asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Roman asked as he stepped forward.

"No, really. Does she? Does Libby really love Roman Reigns?" Libby didn't understand what Paige was trying to do. "I have evidence that says otherwise."

"What?" Libby said. Roman looked at Libby, who shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Let's have a look shall we." Footage from the match of Roman teaming with John Cena against Seth Rollins, Kane and Randy Orton started to play. Only this footage was shot from a different camera angle where we see Libby accidently getting hit when Roman clothesline Seth Rollins over the top rope and Libby going to Seth's aid. The video paused, "What's up with that Libby?" Libby now saw what Paige was trying to do and would not have any of it. Libby asked for a mic and started to speak into it.

"Look Paige, I know what you're trying to"-

"Oh do you Libby, do you really? I'm just showing Roman the truth. Like with this next clip." Roman was not liking this situation at all and started to look coldly at Libby before looking back up at the Titantron. Then to Libby's horror, a video started playing of Seth training with Libby and teaching her new moves. Libby's stomach dropped and she stood there frozen. The video showed Libby laughing and messing around with Seth and Libby knew Roman was not okay with it. Roman was now feet ahead of Libby in the ring, watching the footage. The clip stopped and Paige started to talk again, "Well this is a little awkward, but Roman just know, that I did the right thing. See this is what Libby did," Paige pointed to the Titantron. A photo of Seth Rollins kissing Libby appeared on screen. "Instead of coming to you, she went to Seth," Paige laughed and blew a kiss before walking back behind the curtain.

Roman was stiffened and Libby stood there frozen as her emotions started building inside of her. Libby felt like she had just gotten shot in her abdomen. Roman slowly turned around to face Libby. He was glaring at her and fury burned through his eyes. Beneath all the anger, Libby could see that he was deeply hurt. Tears started to fill Libby's eye. Roman took small steps towards Libby. Libby had seen Roman like this to many of his opponents but never wanted to be one of them. It scared her. "Roman please," Libby whispered as her tears started rolling down her face.

"Is it real?" Roman asked, referring to the photo that was still on the Titantron. Libby tried so hard to talk but she couldn't because of all the tears. Libby collapsed on her knees and covered her face. That answered Roman's question. Roman threw his head back and started running his fingers through his hair. He turned facing the Titantron and stared at the photo. Everyone could feel Roman's anger boiling inside him. His facial expression proved it as he grunted harder and harder. Roman looked back at Libby and saw her looking up at him, her face covered in tears.

"Roman please," Libby pleaded, but Roman ignored her as climbed out of the ring. He walked backstage with his head down and clinching his fist. Libby was left all alone in the ring. She full of embarrassment, heartbreak, betrayal, and couldn't stop the anxiety from taking over her. What was she going to do now?


	15. Chapter 15

Libby walked around backstage with her head down. Even though everyone knew she was crying, Libby still didn't want them to see it. Libby was rushing to find a room to just sit down and explode. She needed to let her emotions out. She heard a few of her co-workers call her name as she walked past them but Libby just ignored everyone and wouldn't stop walking. Her entire world was falling apart.

"Libby! Libby!" Bryon Saxton blocked Libby's path from walking any further as he and a cameraman approached her. "Libby can you tell the WWE Universe what exactly just happened out there?" Byron held the microphone up to Libby's face. Libby looked up at Byron and then at the mic but she couldn't bring herself to speak, so she just shoved him aside as tears began to fall. Libby ran to her locker room, she needed to talk to Roman, but he wasn't there. She walked into the bathroom stall and just cried.

* * *

Libby didn't know how long she was in the bathroom stall crying. When she finally came out, her eyes were swollen from the tears and the only thing she wanted to do was talk to Roman. Roman never came back to their locker room. Libby looked around backstage for him. She stopped a few of the Superstars and asked if they knew where he was but none of them did. She knew Roman was still in the building because his gear was still there. Libby turned down a hallway and ran into Seth.

Seth stood there with a grin on his face. "What do you want now!" Libby yelled, not holding back the hurt she had been feeling for the past hour. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Me? What makes you think I had anything to do with this?"

"Quick playing games with me! I know you were behind all of this. Both you and Paige set me up."

"Why would Paige do that to you? Aren't you her best friend?"

"I don't know why Paige does a lot of things, but now it is clear to me that it isn't just a coincidence that whenever something has happened to me, it's Paige who is always right there."

"Look Libby, I get what you're trying to do here. You're just coming up with some excuse to cover up the fact that you want me."

"I don't want to be with you Seth! I want this madness to stop! I don't understand what it is that you and The Authority has against me, but it is getting out of hand."

"Oh, you think that what's been going on lately is madness?" Seth had this look in his eyes that was a little more than just friendly. "You think that exposing you is madness?" Seth stepped closer to Libby and gave a small chuckle. He started looking deep into her eyes and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You just wait til tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Libby asked as Seth stood straight. She didn't like the sound of what he just said.

"The Authority just announced that Roman will be in a handicap match against me and Kane. Your infidelity will be the last thing that Roman remembers of you." Seth smiled and walked past Libby. Libby knew exactly what Seth had in store for Roman. She needed to warn Roman before the match started. Libby quickly set off to find Roman. Libby missed Roman everywhere she went. She couldn't find him at all. What took most of her time was searching for him in the basement of the arena. There are so many corridors and rooms down there. Libby also wasn't keeping track of time.

Libby made her way back to the first floor, and continued searching. She was heading to catering when she walked by a TV monitor and saw that Roman's match had already started. Libby stood there and watched the action going on the ring. Roman was standing outside the ring and punching Kane. Seth sneaked up behind Roman and tried catching him off guard but Roman quickly dominated Seth. Roman focused his attention back on Kane, who was not hanging off the bottom rope. Libby knew exactly what Roman was thinking. Roman spaced himself, then ran straight at Kane and hit him with his signature drop kick. A side screen revealed to the WWE Universe that Libby was watching the match backstage.

Back in the ring Roman rolled in and started to set up for his Superman Punch but Kane would have none of it. Kane countered Roman's attack with a Chokeslam but Roman countered his attempt. Roman used the ropes to his advantage and speared Kane flat on his back. Roman went for the cover but Seth interfered by attacking Roman with his Money in the Bank briefcase, causing him and Kane to get disqualified. Seth struck Roman a second time and that was when Libby turned and a headed straight for the ring.

When Libby ran straight through that curtain she saw Seth getting on top of the announcement table while Kane had Roman bent over on cinder blocks. Libby knew this would happen. Libby ran down the ramp while her fans cheered. She ran around the ring and climbed onto the announcement table behind Seth. He never saw her coming. Libby was thinking quickly when she hopped onto Seth's back and wrapped her arms and legged around him. She was choking him and giving Roman enough time to fight Kane off of him. Seth used Libby's weight against her and caused Libby to flew forward over his right shoulder and onto the floor. Libby landed on her back with the wind knocked out of her.

Seth hopped off the announce table and was hit with a punch from Roman. Seth stumbled over Libby as she was starting to get up. Seth turned back towards Roman who immediately hit with a Superman Punch. Libby was using the ring post to get up and wasn't paying attention to the action around her. She felt a weight push her into the post and it caused her legs to give out from under her. She noticed someone crawling next to her but didn't look to see who it was. Libby started to use the ring post to pull herself up again.

Roman had a cinder block in his hand and his eyes locked on Seth. Seth knew exactly what Roman was going to do. Seth started back up against the ring post and putting his hands up and started pleading with Roman. Libby was leaning on the ring post trying to catch her breath. She had her eyes closed and she could feel a body on the other side of the post. Roman lifted the cinder block up and threw it straight at Seth's head. Seth moved out of the way just in time to dodge serious injuries. The cinder block hit the ring post and broke into pieces instead. Unfortunately Libby got hit in the head with the debris and fell straight back. She laid there on the floor motionless.

Roman was so blinded by hate that he didn't even notice what his actions just did to Libby. He was more focused on Seth and Kane. Seth retreated and stood at the top of the ring, looking back at Roman. Seth couldn't believe Roman would even dare to do what he just did. The two exchanged trash talk until Seth walked backstage. The medics at ringside were checking on Libby and immediately called for backup and a stretcher when Libby wasn't responsive. Roman finally noticed Libby when a stretcher started being pushed out. Roman tried going to her side but the medics forced him back.

Roman didn't understand how this happened. A replay of Roman started playing on the Titantron. Roman saw that his was his fault that Libby needed medical attention. Roman was immediately filled with guilt and anger. How could he have let himself get so blinded by hate to do something like this? Roman tried to push the medics out of the way so that he could see Libby but the medics forced him back. Soon the ref from his matched commanded that he head backstage so that the medics could do their job. The audience wasn't sure what to do as they watched Libby get strapped down on the stretcher and rolled backstage.

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Let me know what you think! I'm trying my best to get caught up before Night of Champions. Keep checking everyday!**


	16. Chapter 16

Libby was transferred to a hospital where she stayed overnight. The next day she was still unresponsive and the doctor declared her to be comatose. Roman was a complete mess. He had no one to blame but himself. He visited Libby every day, hoping that when he walked into her room, she would be awake. Soon it was Friday and Roman was booked in a match on SmackDown. Roman didn't want to work but he knew that the Authority would show no concern for him and what he did. Several of Libby's co workers came by to see her, including all of the Divas. Hours before he had to head to the arena, Roman sat there at Libby's beside with his head down on the edge of her hospital bed. He refused to leave her.

There was a knock at the door and Roman lifted his head up to see Paige standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Roman asked. Paige walked in the room carrying flowers in her hands. She gazed closely at Libby as she walked closer and closer to her bed.

"Is she doing any better?" Paige asked Roman.

"Why do you care?" Paige shot a glare at Roman.

"Because she's my friend!"

"You have a weird way of showing your appreciation of friendship."

"Look," Paige began as she placed the flowers on a table top, next to Libby's bed. "I think it is time that I talk to you about the truth of Seth and Libby." Paige pulled up a chair next to Roman and sat down. "Everything that I showed you Monday is real, but was not in the right context. Libby is not cheating on you with Seth." Roman sat straight back in his chair and waited for Paige to explain. "I don't know why, but the Authority wants Libby out. They didn't like the way she just broke down the door when she made her debut and once the two of you started dating, they wanted her out. That was when Seth came to me with an offer I couldn't refuse. He said he could ensure that I win the Divas Championship, provided I split the two of you up." Roman shifted in his chair. "I've known Libby in NXT and when I saw the two of you together, I knew I couldn't just break you too up. So me and Seth worked together to sabotage your relationship with Libby."

"There was one day that I noticed Libby acting weird around you. She had this crazy feeling about you and was curious as to why you were always the first one on the scene whenever something bad happened to her," Roman said. Paige's eyes wandered away as she started nodding her head yes. "So what is the truth behind everything?" Paige focused her vision back on Roman.

"I knew Adam would turn on Libby. In fact I was the one that recorded the conversation between Adam and Stephanie."

"You're the one who gave the footage to Miz?" Paige nodded her head yes.

"When Adam did attack Libby, I stalled in trying to get to you so that Seth could look like the hero. As for the video of Seth and Libby, I had a part in that as well." Roman started getting mad. "Libby messaged me that day, asking me to train with her, but I never showed up. Instead I had Seth go instead. We plotted together and while Seth and Libby were training, I snuck into the gym and started filming them. Libby was just training with him," Paige said as Roman started looking straight forward. "It was nothing but business for her."

Roman turned back to Paige, "but they kissed." Anger showed in Roman's face.

"Actually 'they' didn't. It was a set up. Seth approached Libby and just planted a kiss on her. I took the photo before Libby pushed him away. Libby did not consent nor did she like it." Roman let out a deep breath through his nose as he slightly started to shake his head and look at Libby's face. "Roman I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen to her." Roman continued breathing deeply.

He turned back to Paige and sternly said, "Get. Out." Paige saw the rage in his eyes and did not dare fight him. She scurried out of her chair and slowly walked out of the room, looking back at Libby. Paige stopped at the door and turned to face Roman one last time.

"You know, if there is one thing I know about Libby, it's that she is fighter and she doesn't give." Roman just stared back at Paige until she left his sight. He rested his forearms on Libby's bed and took her right hand into his.

"I am so sorry I did this to you, but I'm going to make sure that things like this never happen again. I will prove that."

* * *

**Hey readers! I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit small compared to the last few I've written. I've got this piece that I am working of for this story, now I'm just trying to figure out where to put it. I was sadden to hear the news about Roman Reigns' present state. What is going to happen to him in here? Well just sit back and find out. The show must go on. The plot just thickens with this new chapter. I am not going to stop writing because Roman Reigns will be out for some time. Leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

RAW 9/1/2014

Monday night RAW opened up with Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel. Chris invited Randy Orton to come onto the show. Randy brought with him the other members of The Authority, excluding Stephanie. Their presence already set the mood of the show. Triple H and Chris Jericho immediately engaged in a dispute about how Triple H is running the show and how he feels about John Cena facing Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions. John Cena stepped into the ring and voiced his annoyance against Triple H. Randy Orton started to talk about how he is man enough to take on Brock Lesnar and how if he wanted to, he could take out Roman Reigns.

"You won't have to worry about Roman Reigns tonight, Randy," said Seth. The arena started to boo. "I'm sure Roman is probably at the bedside of his comatose girlfriend, who couldn't keep her nose out of other people's business. So it is no surprise to me that Roman Reigns won't be showing up tonight."

Roman Reigns' music played throughout the arena. He appeared at his usual entrance standpoint and looked around at the WWE Universe. Roman made his way down to the ring and entered with a microphone in his hand. Roman stood in the ring, staring at Randy Orton. "Well I'm here Randy. Drop me." Roman stood there waiting but Randy Orton didn't move. "That's what I thought, all talk. And you two," he said while looking at Seth and Kane, "You two look happy to see me. Naw you're still upset with me after I almost crushed your skull with that cinder block last week. And I'm reminding you that we still have unfinished business. But it's all about the WWE Championship right now and if that's the case then my name belongs in that mix." Triple H refused to side with any one person so he initiated a challenge for the six competitors standing in the ring.

"I'm going to give you guys a chance to prove yourselves tonight, in a six man tag team match." The Authority exited the ring while Reigns, Jericho, and Cena stood there accepting the cheers from their fans. Seth Rollins tried to sneak up behind Roman, but it didn't work as Roman dodged out of the way and sent Rollins out of the ring with an upper cut.

Later on in the show an update was given on Libby's condition. The WWE Universe was informed that Libby was in a comatose state and had yet to wake up. A replay of events from the week before was played on the Titantron of Libby winning her match against Adam Rose, Paige's slideshow, and Libby coming to Roman's aid in his match, only to get hit by the debris from the cinder block. After the footage was over, Renee Young appeared with Roman backstage for an interview.

"Roman we just saw footage of you and Libby from last week's RAW and the biggest thing that everyone wants to know is how are you handling this?"

"What can I say Renee? I let Seth get to me. I was so blinded by hate that I couldn't even focus enough to see the people I hurt around me. I never meant for Libby to get hurt and I will be damned if Seth Rollins thinks he can just walk around here as if none of it is his fault. He manipulated Libby for weeks and I'm going to make sure he gets what is coming to him, for Libby's sake." Roman turned and walked away.

Before the six man tag team match started, Renee got a chance to interview Seth Rollins about the events that occurred last week. "Seth earlier tonight Roman Reigns said a few words about you, what are your comments about what happened last week? What went on between you and Libby that the WWE Universe didn't see in the ring?"

"I created the Shield and I destroyed the Shield. Libby thought that she could rebuild that, but I made it very clear that only I am the architect of the Shield. I made it my mission to eliminate her from the equation but it's not my fault that Libby now lays unconscious in a hospital bed, oh no. The only one to blame for Libby's injuries is her boyfriend, Roman Reigns. Roman Reigns, he's so focused on getting his hands on me, getting his hands on Randy Orton, but where is he when the people closest to him need him the most? Where was Roman Reigns when I curb stomped Dean Ambrose's head into those cinder blocks? Where was Roman when his girlfriend was getting beaten by Adam Rose? Why wasn't it Roman in that video of Libby and me at the gym, training? I'll tell you why, because Roman Reigns cares about nobody but himself. Believe that! Roman Reigns says he's getting vengeance, but the truth that the WWE Universe needs to get is that Roman Reigns only believes in Roman Reigns and could care less about anybody else." Seth walked off camera. The main event match was about to start.

The match took place on RAW while elsewhere, Libby was beginning to wake up from her coma. Libby awoke from her coma and started looking around her hospital room. There were flowers placed all around her bed and her television was on. Libby looked up at the screen to see the channel on RAW. Libby didn't stare at the tv long as she continued to look around the room. She had absolutely no idea why she was there. Her gaze was moving slowly as it finally landed on the figure sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Who are you?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy it. I'm doing my best to get more chapters up. The story just thickens more. Leave a review! Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

Libby laid there in her hospital bed, trying to figure out why she was there. She looked around her room and noticed someone sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Who are you?" The person turned their attention onto Libby from the television hanging on the wall in front of them. The person was a man with blondish brown hair and blue eyes. When he looked at Libby a smile grew on his face.

"Libby! You're awake!"

Libby was in complete confusion. She had no clue who this guy was. "Who?" The smile quickly faded away.

"Libby, don't you recognize me?" Libby tried so hard to find an answer but she couldn't.

"No. Why am I here?" She was starting to grow a little terrified.

"Okay, just calm down. There was an accident and you've been in a coma for a week," the man started to move his chair close to Libby. "Libby, listen to me. Look at me. Can you remember anything?" Libby tried.

"It's all kind of a blur."

"Well listen to me. I am your friend and I'm going to help get you out of here."

"Help? Why would I need help? Shouldn't I be here?"

"For a regular person yes, but we have work to do. We need to get back in the ring," the man stood up from his seat and started walking to the doorway.

"Wait ring? What ring," Libby asked as she watched him look outside the room in both directions. Libby looked up at the tv screen and saw two mean fighting each other in a wrestling ring. There were four men standing on the apron outside the ring, watching the two going at it inside. "Why is?"

"Okay come on. We have an opportunity right now, let's go," the man hurried to Libby's bedside and started pulling the blankets off of her. Libby didn't know what to make of anything.

"No, STOP!" The man stopped what he was doing and stared at Libby. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Dean, now come on," he started reaching for her arm, but Libby held her hand up. She started looking at him quizzically.

"Dean?" A bell started ringing in her head. Libby's gaze trailed away from him and then it all hit her like a ton of bricks. Libby looked back at the man standing next to her bed. She started smiling. Dean didn't know what to do until Libby said, "Dean!" in an excited tone.

"Libby?"

"Yes! Wow, that must have a side effect," she started raising her hand to her head but Dean grabbed a hold of it and started pulling her out of her bed.

"Come on we need to go." They started heading for the door.

"Why?"

"Because the Authority put a target on your back and you can't get hurt if they can't find you." Dean peaked out of Libby's room to check and see if the coast was clear.

"But Dean this is our job!" Dean directed them out of the room and into a stairwell nearby and descended down flights of steps.

"Don't worry. We won't be gone that long." The two came to a parking garage where they climbed into Dean's car and drove away.

"Well thank you for looking out for me and I'm glad to see you're okay, but when you were planning this "rescue" did you ever factor in that I would need clothes?" Dean finally realized that Libby was still wearing her gown that had an opening in the back.

"Um… no."

* * *

Back on RAW…

Roman had just won his tag team match against the Authority and was packing up his gear in the locker room when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hello there Mr. Reigns," it was an official. "We just received news from the hospital that Libby has been staying at that she woke up from her coma, but now she's missing." Roman's stomach dropped.

"Missing? How could she be missing?"

"We don't know. A nurse went to check on her and she wasn't there. She checked her monitor and it showed that Libby did wake up, but there is no sign of her at the hospital. I'm only telling you this because Libby had you down as an emergency contact." The official turned and left. Roman didn't know what to do. He was feeling so happy when he heard that Libby had awaken from her coma, but that was shattered a second later when he heard she's missing. This wasn't like Libby, she wouldn't just leave a hospital.

Roman reached into his bag and pulled out his cell phone. He started to call Libby's phone but then stopped because he knew he had all of her things. It was starting to bother him. Anger started to build up until he couldn't take it anymore. Roman walked out of his locker room, down the hallway and barged into the Authority's office.

Stephanie and Triple H were startled when Roman walked in. He stood straight up to Triple H and glared him straight in the eye. "What is your problem?" asked Stephanie.

"What did you do with Libby?"

"What?" Triple H said with a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean, what did I do with Libby? Libby's in a hospital bed. You put her there."

"I was just told that Libby woke up from her coma and now she's missing. Where is she?"

"Wait a minute," said Stephanie as she stepped between the two men. "The Authority would never put anyone's life at risk, outside of the arena. I don't know where Libby is, but refusing treatment is something that only a lunatic would do. Now get out." Roman stared coldly at Stephanie for a good minute before turning to leave.

* * *

**Okay so there is not much in this chapter but I am trying to get more out. I have a good idea where the story is to go. Especially between Roman and Libby. Enjoy and keep checking back here for more.**


End file.
